


Camp Gensouteki

by TailaBlu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 'protags' are Komaru and Minoru! They each get chapters to themselves, Makoto is Komaru's deut and Buddy is Minoru's deut!, also yes this is an au version of makoto naegi please sue me, anyway komaru's pov goes first!!, fictionalized DID in here bois let's get it, look at me talking like you know all these people lmao, oh boy here we go - Freeform, their 'deuts' (that's what I call their 'kirigiri' or 'chiaki'), their perspectives alternate!, then minoru's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailaBlu/pseuds/TailaBlu
Summary: Even though I'm not sure where 'here' is, it is pretty nice. I just... wish I knew why my neck hurts.





	Camp Gensouteki

_No one ever warned kids like you._

_It isn’t your fault that the world’s the way it is. I hate seeing children get wrapped up in things so far out of their own control. It really is striking to see the cruelty of humanity in action, watching everything come together like carefully set up dice, shattering people’s hopes only to build them up again. Watching more and more people fall to despair…_

_I don’t think anyone has ever thought this was fair._

_And when you’re able to make a change, you should, you know?_

* * *

Komaru watched as the streetlights lit up the droplets on her raincoat. Against the navy blue, the droplets’ glittering made it resemble a night sky. Jogging through the heavy rain with her striped umbrella in hand, she spotted the subway station and made her way inside.

She didn’t know why, but she needed to _go_.

Ever since she woke up this morning, her neck and throat have been sore. That was a shame, considering her talent: Ultimate Singer. She’s the best of the best at her talent! She slowly rose up in the ranks, people falling in love with her persona, the Springtime Sweetie. She’d earned her claim to fame, rightfully so. Her voice could sway even the harshest of crowds, those who went to school specifically to pick around the inconsistencies in voice, pitch, tone, and harmonies. She’d nailed down the mechanics of her voice into a fine science, and cared for herself diligently to keep this up…

Which made her mysteriously sore throat the mystery of the day. But, of course, she had a doctor she could see for this. He just lived a train trip away.

She shook the water off of her umbrella, flailing it a few times and opening and closing it as she did. She only really noticed the vacancy of the subway station when she noticed the first approaching train, and glanced around to see if anyone else were boarding. No? Okay.

She quietly plopped down in a seat on the subway. She was lucky to find a car that wasn’t overpopulated, really. And even luckier to see that not a soul cared that she’d boarded! Every single Ultimate known to man, including herself, has complained about the endless and relentless annoyances of being a celebrity before you were even ready. Even though she was the Ultimate Singer, and even had a producer – or, at least, she thought she had one – she wasn’t ready for the life of a high-living celebutante.

She listened to the chorus of sounds riding on the subway brought about, listening to the quiet hum of her ride. The people weren’t even really… talking. As her eyes glanced about, she noticed that all of the others were asleep. Sure, you would see sleeping people in a subway. Working is hard and it’s perfectly fine to take a nap on the subway, if a little risky. But… everyone was sleeping.

Everyone was slightly slumped in their seats, snoozing the night away. A ragamuffin, a boy with bandages, a young man with a high collar, a girl in a hoodie, a girl limply holding onto a camera, a girl wearing a pair of those librarian glasses…

Everyone. And none of them looked to be coming from office jobs. None of them wore suits or anything remotely fancy like that. They were all just… asleep. Limp.

To say that Komaru was worried would’ve been an understatement.

Just then, Komaru felt her eyelids flutter. They felt so heavy all of a sudden… She made a movement to get up, using her umbrella as an impromptu cane, but her exhaustion was catching up with her quickly…

Had she really run the whole way here? Maybe that’s why everybody was tired… Why were they in such a rush? Don’t they know it’s dangerous to run in the rain? You could slip and hurt yourself!

...Why didn’t she think about that..?

_Goodnight, Komaru._

Her eyes shut, and she felt herself dozing off, as the sensation of the subway slowing to a stop rocked her to sleep.


End file.
